Trust betrayed
by silberstreif
Summary: Spoiler of movie 3 trailer: Optimus has to come to a decision which will change everything.


Author Note: Okay, this is my first fanfic in English. I know there are probably tons of grammar errors in there and it would be great if you can point it out. Even better, if someone offers to be a beta. Anyway I hope it's good enough that all native speakers can at least enjoy it a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own in any shape, way or form Transformers.

Attention! SPOILER for Transformer 3: Dark of the moon! SPOILER!

Trust betrayed

Sometimes the truth hurts and destroys so much of what had been build with care over the years. Optimus Prime could feel it now all crumbling in his hands as he drove to the meeting point. The comm frequencies which tied him to every Autobots on earth were quiet. This, more than anything, told him how deep the betrayal ran. They all had fought and bled for the humans, had lived with them and a few of them even had even died with them.

They had sacrificed the Allspark for them.

And in return humanity had stayed their hand when they could have saved Cybertron. Nothing, not time or forgiveness, could ever wash away this single fact. He knew that he had to act accordingly. But maybe they could come to a good end. Somehow. Maybe not all was lost.

It was time. The Autobots had arrived at the hangar of NEST. Plenty memories of this place, now all turned sour. Many humans were present, none of them spoke. Was it guilt or triumph what held their tongues?

Slowly he transformed and looked at the woman in charge before him. General Charlotte Mearing was quiet young for this position and entirely unafraid. She also was one of those who lied directly to his face.

„Everything humans know about our planet, we have been told, was shared." He began and watched her reaction. „You lied to us."

For a small moment she looked uncertain. „We wanted to tell you after we had studied it."

Maybe true. Maybe not. It didn't change anything. „Still you lied. And took something that was ours."

Mearing took a deep breath. „Yes."

He could feel the rage in his soldiers at this confession. His own feelings were no better. „You used us and our knowledge. Your actions have brought great harm to my race and my planet!" Harm, the humans could not comprehend in its vastness and dread. „Tell me, why shall we continue this farce of a partnership?"

She got back her confidence and said: „If you want to leave, you can go at anytime. We don't need you."

Yes. Yes, they did. He had told them about the horrors of their war, about Decepticons and weapons years beyond their understanding. And yet it seemed as if humanity choose to fight alone in their arrogance. On the streets they demanded their departure, in military they used his soldiers lives, in politics they betrayed his race. No more.

„Then it ends here and now." The last hope vanished like a dream that never was. „Before we leave, you will give us all coordinates and all knowledge you have gained."

This was not negotiable.

„And if not?"

„Can humanity really risk war with two alien armies?"

Every human in the hangar looked at him in shock. The general was silent for a minute. Then she came to a conclusion and said challengingly: „Afterward you will leave earth and you will no longer interfere?"

„Afterward we will no longer care about humanity, yes."

On the side Lennox stood with most of the other soldiers. The male human stared at the floor, silent, his hands were clenched. He had been a true friend.

Mearing waved to a tall man in a black suit who carried a big black box to them. „In there is everything we know. Every missionlock, every science project, every picture. Everything."

He nodded, such a strange human habit. „Give it to me."

A small inspection later showed that they hadn't uncovered much. A bit here, a bit there. It could have been worse. But he could not feel relieved. Optimus gazed at the humans in front of him. Of most of them he knew the name. It had been their choice.

„Farewell humans." He saw again to the general. „May your god be with you from now on, because we are not."

~Autobots, roll out. Prepare for space travel.~

Autor: Again, I'm not a native English speaker, so if someone see's an error or wants to suffer as my beta... Feel free to say so.^^


End file.
